Who Is the Good Boy? Snuffles!
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Sirius tak pernah merasa semalas ini untuk berjalan! Jadi dia merubah dirinya ke wujud animagusnya dan sayangnya Lily malah penasaran dengan 'anjing' yang selalu mengikuti mereka saat berkunjung ke Hogsmeade. RnR plis !


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **Who is the Good Boy? Snuffles!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sirius tak pernah merasa semalas ini untuk berjalan dengan kedua kakinya, sangat-sangat malas. Apalagi dia dipaksa menuju Hogsmeade oleh James, padahal dia ingin di kamarnya untuk tidur ataupun menjahili seseorang yang tetap berada di Hogwarts.

Aah, seandainya Remus mau menggendongnya, dia pasti bersemangat pergi bersama ke Hogsmeade.

"Moony bisakah kau-"

"Tidak."

"Moony aku-"

"Tidak."

"Moony kau menyebalkan!"

" _Thanks_."

Sirius cemberut, Remus terkikik geli melihatnya. Selalu saja seperti ini, Remus tak pernah mau menggendongnya! Memangnya dia berat? Bila iya, apa beratnya sama seperti Peter? Sirius menggerutu pelan.

"Sedang bertengkar, eh Black?" Sirius melihat ke arah Lily yang tersenyum manis padanya, dengan James di sampingnya.

Sirius menatap nyalang Lily sebentar, "Tentu saja tidak, Evans." Lalu dia mulai menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Mau kemana, Pads?" tanya Peter heran.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali!"

Sirius mencari tempat yang benar-benar sepi, dia tak bisa untuk tidak mengeluh malas setiap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di jalan setapak. Jadi, Sirius perlu untuk berubah menjadi wujud animaginya saja –dia benar-benar suka dalam wujud anjing hitamnya.

Lalu Sirius kembali ke teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul. Remus mendesah pasrah mengetahui anjing yang mendekat pada mereka, Peter menatap bingung, James tertawa karena Sirius akhirnya menyerah dan merubah fisiknya, lalu Lily memandang heran (serta takjub) pada makhluk berbulu hitam di depannya.

"James," panggil Lily menarik-narik ujung baju James.

" _Yes,_ Lil's?"

"Kenapa anjing itu mengikuti kita terus?" tanya Lily melirik anjing yang tak diketahui olehnya bahwa itu Sirius.

James terbahak kembali –kali ini bersama Remus.

Peter berinisiatif untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lily, dikarenakan kedua sahabatnya akan mati tertawa sebentar lagi. "Itu adalah Sir-"

"WORMTAIL _DON'T_!" Seru Remus langsung tersadar dan membekap mulut Peter, sementara Sirius sibuk menggonggongi (?) Peter.

"Sir-apa?"

"S-Sir, ah, eh, uhm." James benar-benar tak tahu harus membalas apa ketika Lily menatapnya dengan heran, dia tak bisa menolak iris hijau jernih yang penuh rasa penasaran itu!

"Err, Snuffles! Ya, Snuffles!" Remus memelototi Peter yang sepertinya nampak protes, terkadang bego dan polos itu beda tipis.

"Jadi, namamu Snuffles?" seru Lily riang sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan 'Snuffles'. "Kau sangat imut!" Lanjutnya memeluk 'Snuffles' girang.

Wajah James memucat, dia memandang 'Snuffles' dengan galak –yang dipandang galak balik oleh 'Snuffles'.

Remus tertawa gugup, "Yah, dia memang manis. Bukan begitu, Snuffles?" 'Snuffles' diam saja, sedang menikmati kepalanya yang dielus oleh Lily.

"Sepertinya aku akan membunuhmu sebentar lagi, Snuffles," geram James masih berusaha tersenyum melihat anjing itu menjilati wajah Lily bersemangat.

" _No_! Jangan menyakitinya James!" Balas Lily melihat James nyalang, sambil memeluk 'Snuffles' tentunya.

Dan lalu mengabaikan pandangan suram James, Lily beralih mengelus punggung 'Snuffles' dengan gemas, setelah itu berpindah menuju perutnya dan melakukan hal yang sama –kali ini sangat-sangat gemas.

'Snuffles' memeking sebentar, suaranya seperti sedang tertawa dan protes secara bersaman. Peter, Remus, dan James mulai menahan tawa mereka, tapi Peter serta Remus sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya dan akhirnya tertawa lepas –sampai Peter memeluk pohon di dekatnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan Remus bahkan berjongkok sambil memukul-mukul permukaan tanah akibat tertawa.

James memilih _stay cool_ dengan tertawa kecil.

" _Who is the good boy?_ Snuffles!" Lily benar-benar polos, itulah pikiran semuanya saat Lily menggaruk tengkuk 'Snuffles' sambil tersenyum riang. " _Yes_! _The good boy it's_ Snuffles!"

Pertahanan James jatuh, dia ikut ngakak gila-gilaan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Lily memandang ketiga orang itu aneh, padahal tidak ada yang memantrai mereka dengan _rictusempra_ , pikirnya.

"A-AHAHA!" Tawa semuanya keras, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang menatap mereka sangat aneh.

"T-tetap tersenyum, Snuf-" James tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya karena tertawa.

Sirius benar-benar bersumpah untuk membalas dendam pada ketiga temannya, malam ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
